prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Through a Glass, Darkly
Through a Glass, Darkly (en español: A través del espejo, oscuramente) es el décimo cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el centésimo noveno episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 6 de enero de 2015. Sinopsis thumb|left thumbEl episodio comienza con las mentirosas dejando el funeral de Mona. Las chicas hablan de cómo es extraño tener un funeral cuando no hay cuerpo, no hay arma asesina, y nadie ha sido arrestado. Ellos se sorprenden cuando ven a Alison llegar y hablar con la señora Vanderwaal - ella trata de decirle a la señora Vanderwaal que ella sólo está pagando sus respetos. Pero, Leona le asusta y la golpea y grita "¿Dónde está su cuerpo?" Hanna se apresura a su lado y le conforta a Leona y la lleva lejos. thumb|leftHanna lleva a Leona a casa y después de ayudarla a limpiar Hanna se prepara para irse. Leona se disculpa por freaking en el servicio, pero ella sabe que fue Alison que mató a Mona. Ella grita que es "como Mona se pierde en el mar." Ella ha aceptado la muerte de Mona. Sólo quiere recuperar el cuerpo de Mona. Ella le dice a Hanna que era una cosa extraña tener un funeral sin un ataúd, pero Hanna la consuela diciendo que ella estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de decir adiós y que el funeral probablemente ayudó a mucha gente a seguir adelante. Leona le da a uno de los juguetes de peluche de Mona a Hanna como recuerdo. Spencer se dirige a casa, y su padre la espera en la cocina. Peter explica que los padres de Bethany Young han solicitado a la corte que le devuelvan su fianza. thumbEn la estación de policía - Toby encuentra la orden de arresto de Spencer. Aprende de Tanner que lo que convenció al juez de revocar su fianza fue una declaración firmada por la Sra. DiLaurentis sobre la noche que Alison desapareció revelando que vio a Spencer en su patio trasero con una chica rubia vestida con la ropa de Alison. La declaración fue ocultada por Wilden durante dos años, pero la policía de Rosewood la encontró. Toby teoriza que Wilden debió haberle dicho a alguien acerca de la declaración, alguien que querría que se fuera, y que debían haberle pagado para mantener a la señora DiLaurentis tranquila. Tanner le pregunta cómo Wilden podría haber mantenido a Jessica tranquila. Toby le dice que Jessica tuvo un romance con el padre de Bethany y que Wilden debió haber usado esto para cerrar a Jessica. Ya que Bethany era una paciente de Radley y la señora DiLaurentis estaba en la pizarra, ahí es donde debieron haberse encontrado. Tanner dice que todo parece conducir de nuevo a Radley. Cuando se va, Toby le pregunta dónde está Holbrook y ella le responde que está fuera de servicio. thumb|leftAria y Ezra están en Brew que Ezra ha comprado y está remodelando. Ezra le pregunta a Aria si ha oído hablar de Oberlin todavía, a lo que ella responde que no. Ezra entonces se pregunta cómo Mike está tratando con la muerte de Mona. Aria dice que Mike no quiere hablar con ella sobre Mona. Ezra le dice que podría hablar con Mike mientras le pedía que ayudara con la remodelación. thumbEmily y Paige están acostadas en la cama discutiendo el traslado de Paige a California. Emily no quiere que ella salga de la escuela temprano y se pierda la graduación y el baile de graduación, ella quiere intentar convencer a sus padres de dejar Paige permanecer. Paige se queja de que ella ha intentado y no tiene sentido, no quieren oírlo. Finalmente, Emily acepta llevarla al aeropuerto. thumb|leftEn la casa de Hanna, ella y Caleb están hablando del funeral de Mona. Caleb tiene la computadora de Mona, pero está encriptada - él todavía está trabajando para entrar en ella. Hanna quiere encontrar el cuerpo de Mona, ella dice que deben ir preguntar al psíquico de Ravenswood, señora Grunwald. Caleb advierte a Hanna que no es una buena idea, e incluso si encontraron el cuerpo, ¿cómo lo van a explicar a la policía? thumbAria está sentada en un banco del parque y abriendo una carta de la universidad. Es de Oberlin. Aria ha sido rechazada. Alison se acerca a ella y Aria intenta marcharse, pero Alison no la deja. Aria se burla de que ella sabe que es 'A' y le robó el juego a Mona y la mató, y mató a Bethany Young porque estaba celosa de ella. Dice lo loca que Alison debe estar si estuviera celosa de un paciente mental. Alison trata de explicarle que ella no es una amenaza, pero Aria comienza a soplar su silbato de violación. La gente comienza a fijarse en ellos haciendo que Alison huya. thumb|leftAl día siguiente, las mentirosas acuden a la casa de Spencer para consolarla cuando se enteran de que su fianza está a punto de ser revocada. Ellos deciden que necesitan demostrar que Alison mató a Mona, lo que hará que los policías se den cuenta de que los asesinatos de Bethany y Mona están conectadas, "que una motivó a la otra", y que Alison también mató a Bethany. Ellos deciden que deben comenzar por desacreditar su coartada. Mientras tanto, Mike está ayudando a Ezra a remodelar el Brew. Ezra trata de hablarle sobre Mona. Ezra le pregunta si piensa que Mona está realmente muerta y Mike le dice que "Nadie pierde mucha sangre y vive para contar la historia." Ezra le dice a Mike que no está actuando como una persona que ha perdido a alguien. Él le pregunta cómo se supone que debe actuar, le dice que acepta que Mona se ha ido y que la gente se va y la gente muere, es lo único seguro que hay en este mundo. Hanna ignora por completo las advertencias de Caleb y llama a la señora Grunwald a la cripta donde se colocó el ataúd vacío de Mona. Le dice a la señora Grunwald que quiere que encuentre el cuerpo de Mona y le dice que piensa que Alison mató a Mona. Ella le entrega el juguete de peluche de Mona. thumbSpencer y Emily se dirigen a la casa de DiLaurentis alegando que están buscando la bandeja de muffins de mamá de Emily. Alison no está en casa, pero Jason lo es. Spencer nota cómo Alison y Jason nunca están en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo en la actualidad. Spencer le dice que la policía encontró rastros de ADN de Mona en el baúl de Ali, pero no es suficiente para arrestarla, especialmente porque su padre y su hermano le están proporcionando una coartada. Spencer suplica a Jason que le diga a la policía la verdad: que Alison no estaba con él en el momento del asesinato. Ella le dice que Alison la prepara, y ella también es su hermana. thumb|leftLa señora Grunwald le cuenta a Hanna cómo Mona ha llevado secretos a la muerte y eso le está haciendo difícil ver claramente. Cuando Hanna le pregunta si Alison mató a Mona, ella dice: "Cada uno odiaba al otro, porque cada uno temía al otro, porque cada uno sabía algo sobre el otro". La señora Grunwald le dice a Hanna que Mona no está en paz y es Teniendo un tiempo duro pasando como ella ha experimentado traición y pérdida. Ella le dice a Hanna que Mona no está en Rosewood - está "rodeada de tierra, insectos y frío". thumbDespués de que Spencer y Emily lleguen a casa, Emily revela que robó el cepillo de pelo de Alison y que quiere plantar el cabello de Alison en la casa de Mona. Si los policías hicieran otro barrido de la casa de Mona, aunque Alison tenga una coartada, no se mantendrá cuando su ADN se encuentre en la escena del crimen. thumb|leftEn la casa de los DiLaurentis, Alison llega a casa y encuentra a Jason mirando algunas viejas fotos de familia. Mirando una foto en particular, Alison le dice cómo recuerda que es un buen día, pero Jason la refuta diciéndole que fue un día horrible. Alison afirma que debe recordarlo de manera diferente a lo que Jason responde que siempre ha tenido un don para eso. Luego le dice a Ali que Spencer y Emily tienen razón - ella fue a alguna parte el Día de Acción de Gracias. Él exige saber dónde fue, pero Alison pide a Jasón que crea que Emily, Spencer, Hanna y Aria están todos enmarcándola y ella jura que no mató a Mona. thumbAria visita a Caleb en su apartamento donde está tratando de descifrar la computadora de Mona y entrar a sus archivos. Aria explica que sigue siendo rechazada de todas las universidades a las que ha solicitado, y quiere que Caleb ingrese al sitio web de la escuela y averigüe si es culpa de ella o si "A" es responsable. Caleb se compromete a ayudarla y en lugar de hackear en sí mismo, decide enseñarle cómo hacerlo. thumb|leftSpencer y Emily se dirigen a la casa de Mona para intentar echar evidencia - el pelo de Alison - pero en cambio encuentran una cámara escondida en el respiradero. Se apresuran a casa y le dicen a Hanna que tiene que ir a hablar con la mamá de Mona y decirle que hay cámaras ocultas en su casa y que podrían haber capturado asesino de Mona. Después de vacilar inicialmente, Hanna está de acuerdo y se acerca a la casa de Mona. thumbLa señora Vanderwaal le dice a Hanna que va a crear un fondo para comprar libros para la biblioteca infantil en honor de Mona porque Mona amaba los libros. Hanna vuelve a la hora en que eran amigos. Mona le dice a Hanna que lea el libro que está sosteniendo, a lo que Hanna responde que es más bien un libro tipo Spencer Hastings. Mona le dice a Hanna que no socave su inteligencia, ya que es otra manera de ocultarla. Mona le dice que ya no tiene que esconderse de nadie. En el presente, Hanna le dice a Mrs.Vanderwaal que piensa que Mona pudo haber instalado cámaras en su casa antes de morir porque tenía miedo. thumb|left thumb Aria se dirige al Brew para recoger a Mike y ella tiene el portátil de Mona con ella. Mike no está allí, pero se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con alguien con máscara y sudadera con capucha. Ellos cubren una hoja de plástico sobre Aria y la grapa a la pared y robar el portátil y salir corriendo. Mientras tanto, en las calles, Mrs.Grunwald se encuentra con Alison - la señora Grunwald le dice a Alison que lamenta su pérdida. Mientras Alison se aleja, la señora Grunwald le agarra la mano, le dice que está en sus pensamientos y oraciones. thumb|leftEn la estación de policía, Tanner, Jason y Toby están viendo las imágenes obtenidas de cuando Mona fue asesinada. Tanner le dice a Jason que había tres cámaras ocultas en la casa, pero sólo ésta tenía secuencias relevantes. Ella también le informa que las baterías de las cámaras se acabaron hace meses, estaban trabajando en Acción de Gracias. La cara del atacante de Mona no puede ser vista, pero el pelo rubio del atacante es visible. Tanner le pregunta a Jason si puede identificar al atacante y él admite que la chica rubia en el vídeo podría ser Alison y confiesa que mintió antes y que Alison no estaba en casa en el momento en que Mona fue asesinada. Aria le cuenta a Emily lo que pasó con ella en el Brew. Aria le dice que no le ha contado a Ezra sobre el ataque y que no lo va a hacer. Emily pregunta a Aria si está segura de que quien tomó el portátil fue Alison y Aria dice que está segura de que su atacante era Alison. thumbEn la casa de Alison, las sirenas de la policía se apagan, los policías han venido a arrestar a Alison. Alison le pide a Jason que los detenga y salga corriendo por la puerta trasera. Pero Spencer, Aria, Hanna y Emily la están esperando. Bloquean su camino y no la dejan ir. Alison les dice que 'A' la preparó y les advierte que una vez que esté en la cárcel 'A' vendrá después de ellos. Tanner llega y esposa a Alison y le informa que está bajo arresto por el asesinato de Mona antes de que la lleven. thumb|leftMike llega a casa y Aria le dice que Alison ha sido arrestada por el asesinato de Mona - parece que no le importa. Aria le dice a Mike todo este tiempo que pensó que era Mike quien tenía miedo de hablar con ella, pero la verdad nosotros que ella tiene miedo de averiguar lo que Mike podría saber porque Mona sabía muchas cosas sobre ella y sus amigos. Ella explica que si Ali está detrás de las rejas, entonces ya no tienen que tener miedo. Mike le dice que sabía que odiaba a Mona, pero ahora está fingiendo que Mona era una santa porque está muerta, como todos los demás. Él le dice que está harto de que me digan lo dulce, linda y inteligente que fue Mona y que nunca habrá nadie como ella. thumbEmily corre al aeropuerto para decirle adiós a Paige - le pide a Paige que hable con sus padres y les diga que está segura ahora porque Alison está en la cárcel. Paige dice que ya no quiere pelear, y está cansada de tener miedo - quiere ahorrar energía para vivir. Paige le revela que tal vez ir a California no es tan malo de una idea. thumb|leftSpencer se dirige a casa, y la policía de Rosewood la está esperando en la sala de estar. Ellos revelan que creen que Alison la preparó y mató a Bethany Young, así que oficialmente están dejando caer los cargos de asesinato en su contra. Spencer llora lágrimas de alegría y corre hacia los brazos de Toby. thumbEmily, Spencer, Hanna y Aria se sientan en el patio trasero de Spencer y Emily revela que Paige se ha ido, y salir de Rosewood fue probablemente una buena idea. Spencer dice que todos deben salir de Rosewood y tener sus propias vidas ahora que pueden poner 'A' y Alison detrás de ellos. Los fuegos artificiales comienzan a salir en el cielo y deletrean la letra "A". Las chicas, que se niegan a creer que todavía está por ahí, piensan que Alison debió haberlo preparado antes de que la arrestaran. Como las chispas comienzan a caer sobre ellos y se apresuran en su interior. El episodio termina con Alison acostada en su cama en la cárcel, lanzándose y girando. Notas *El episodio comienza con el funeral de Mona, pero no hay cuerpo, y en cambio, el ataúd está lleno de recuerdos. *Darren Wilden enterró una declaración que Jessica DiLaurentis hizo con respecto a ver a Spencer en el patio trasero de DiLaurentis la noche que Bethany Young fue enterrada. *Hanna llama a Carla Grunwald para ver si puede encontrar el cuerpo de Mona. *Spencer revela a Jason que los policías encontraron el ADN de Mona en el maletero del coche de Alison. *Cuando Spencer y Emily van a colocar el ADN de Alison en la casa de Mona, Spencer descubre una cámara de video que Mona había escondido. *Aria es atacada por A en The Brew. *Jason admite a Tanner que Alison no estaba con la familia durante todo el Día de Acción de Gracias, y que el atacante de Mona podría ser Alison. *Alison es arrestada por el asesinato de Mona Vanderwaal, y es la principal sospechosa en el asesinato de Bethany Young. Por lo tanto, los cargos contra Spencer han sido eliminados. Título *El título es una referencia a la cita de Carla Grunwald "Veo, pero como a través de un vaso oscuro." Dice esto cuando Hanna le pide que encuentre el cuerpo de Mona. Como Mona llevó muchos secretos con ella en la muerte, Grunwald no puede ver claramente, en cuanto a donde está Mona. *El título puede ser una referencia a "In a Glass Darkly", una colección de cinco cuentos cortos de Sheridan Le Fanu. El título de la colección es una cita equivocada deliberada de 1 Corintios 13:12. La última de las cinco historias es "Carmilla", una historia sobre una vampira femenina que sirvió de inspiración para Dracula de Bram Stoker. *El título también puede referirse a la Biblia versículo 1 Corintios capítulo 13. "Por ahora vemos a través de un vaso oscuro, pero luego cara a cara" Como si cuando alguien era ingenuo o no sabía algo, estaban cegados a la verdad. *El título también puede ser referencia a la película de cámara de Ingmar Bergman "Through a Glass Darkly" (1961). Los acontecimientos de la película se ponen en una isla y ocurren dentro de un período de 24 horas. Hay sólo cuatro personajes en la película, que puede ser un punto de similitud con los cuatro personajes principales en el show. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Roma Maffia como Linda Tanner *Meg Foster como Carla Grunwald *Drew Van Acker como Jason DiLaurentis *Cody Christian como Mike Montgomery *Nolan North como Peter Hastings *Sydney Penny como Leona Vanderwaal Trivia *La filmación comenzó el 25 de julio de 2014 y se envolvió el 4 de agosto de 2014. *El episodio fue visto en vivo por 2,01 millones de espectadores. Música Destacada *"Share Your Air" de Kate Miller-Heidke ft. Passenger - (Emily y Paige hablan sobre Paige mudándose a California y lo que se perderá mientras ella esté ausente). *"S.O.S" por Uriah - (Aria se detiene por el nuevo apartamento de Caleb). *"This Sweet Love" de James Yuill - (Flashback: Mona le dice a Hanna que es inteligente y que no debería ocultarlo a la gente). *"The Final Say" de Young Summer - (En el aeropuerto, Emily y Paige se despiden). *"The Best is Yet to Come" de Us and Our Daughters - (Spencer es informado de que los cargos en su contra fueron abandonados, las chicas hablan sobre el futuro ahora que Ali está en la cárcel y luego ver el despliegue de fuegos artificiales que termina con 'A' el cielo). *"Seventeen Forever" por Metro Station - (Hanna tiene un flashback con Mona y hablan de un libro) Citas Galería Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0039.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0040.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0048.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0043.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0055.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0056.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0059.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0063.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0067.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0069.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0077.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0080.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0084.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0089.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0090.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0092.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0093.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0095.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0097.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0098.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0100.jpg Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Quinta Temporada